Soundtrack listing
In Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, most episodes have background music. This is a list of all the music that has appeared in each episode as well as Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Movie, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Other Abridged Movie, and all of LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh related music videos. Theme Music Beginning with the fifth episode, the series would open with a snippet of "Kawaita Sakebi" (the theme song from the first series anime), and would continue using it for every episode thereafter. There have been a few exceptions, however: *Episode 10, which plays the "A Cruel Angel's Thesis", the opening theme from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Episode 13, where it plays the chorus of "Y.M.C.A.". *Episode 17, which has no opening; there is only a bunch of random clips (to simulate the channel changing) before cutting to "The Card Game Channel". *Episode 18, where it plays the end of "Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen" By German NDH band Rammstein. *Episode 30, where it plays a parody of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme. *Episode 34, where the regular sequence is sung a capella. *Episode 37, where it played a part of Ave Satani, with altered lyrics. *Episode 40, where it plays the normal theme with Joey "Nyeh-ing" to it. *Episode 46, where it plays DragonForce's "Through the Fire and Flames". Main series * Season 1 soundtrack listing * Season 2 soundtrack listing * Season 3 soundtrack listing Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Movie Soundtrack *1. Bubba Ho-tep Intro Music - Brian Tyler ::- Played during the opening, which is done similarly to the film itself *2. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Theme - Shuki Levy, Haim Saban and Erika Lane *3. Finally - CeCe Peniston ::- During Pegaus' "Priscilla, Queen of the Desert" nightmare *4. Viva Forever - The Spice Girls ::- Aftermath of Pegasus' nightmare. *5. Rocket Man - Elton John ::- Played when Kaiba blasts off in the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet *6. Transformers theme ::- Kaiba summons XYZ Dragon Canon *7. The Magic Roundabout *8. Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei *9. The Deliverer - Joseph LoDuca *10. Pyramid of Light Theme *11. One Way or Another - Blondie ::- Yugi searches for the Pharaoh inside the rooms of the puzzle *12. Running in the 90s - Maurizio De Jorio ::- Zombies chase Yugi past Tristan and Joey *13. Intermission - Fats Waller *14. Get Your Game On! (Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme) ::- Anubis shows Joey, Tristan and Yugi a glimpse of the future *15. Burly Brawl - Don Davis vs Juno Reactor *16. Dambusters March - Eric Coates *17. The Price is Right *18. We Are the Champions - Queen *19. Ode to Joy *20. Keep Your Head Up - MilkCan Yu-Gi-Oh! The Other Abridged Movie Soundtrack *1. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View ::- Opening credits *2. Morning Mood *3. Feuer Frei - Rammstein *4. Ashita Moshi Kimi ga Kowaretemo - WANDS ::- Ending Bonds Beyond Time Abridged Soundtrack * "Cut You Up with a Linoleum Knife" - Mastodon * Party Up - ShadyVox ::-Jaden Raps while running away * Batman Mask of the Phantasm Main Title - Shirley Walker ::-Paradox's theme music * Highway to the Danger Zone - Versus the Ocean ::-Jack sings while riding his motorcycle * American Badass- Kid Rock ::-Paradox encounters Crow, Jack and Yusei * Beelzeboss - Tenacious D ::-Plays when Paradox Steals Stardust Dragon *The NeverEnding Story Theme Song - Klaus Doldinger and Giorgio Moroder ::-Plays whenever the Crimson Dragon appears * "The Seal of Orichalcos Theme" - Joel Douek ::-Plays when Paradox leaves Venice *Theme from Samurai Jack and the Spartans ::-Plays when Yusei explains his harsh childhood to Jaden *Absolutely Flawless - George Michael ::-Plays When Jaden says "Absolutely Flawless" to Yusei *Face﻿ Up, Face Down - Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By ::-Pegasus sings a parody of the song *To Die For - The Lion King OST ::-Plays when Yugi's Grandpa dies *Yu Gi Oh Theme - Yu Gi Oh OST ::-Plays when all three protagonists unite *Yu Gi Oh The Unreleased Scores Yami Marik ::-Plays when Marik appears *The Final Countdown - Europe ::-Plays when the Duel Begins *Careless Whisper - George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley ::-Plays when Yusei and Yugi stare at each other before saying "No Homo" * Beelzeboss - Tenacious D ::-Yusei, Jaden and Yami sing when they beat Paradox * The Promise - Anberlin ::-Plays after Yusei, Jaden and Yami defeat Paradox and farewell each other. * Stronger - ShadyVox ::-Credit Sequence Music Videos *Villain - Yami Marik ::- Hero by Enrique Iglesias *Origin of Love ::- Origin of Love (from 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch') * Brooklyn Rage - Joey ::- Poker Face by Lady Gaga * I'm On a Blimp - Kaiba, Marik & Teddy ::- I'm On a Boat by The Lonely Island * We'll Be There - Rex & Weevil ::- We'll Be There (From the Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack) *United States of America - Bandit Keith ::- My United States of Whatever *YGOTAS Sails Away - Various ::- Come Sail Away by Styx *Without Yugi - Yugi ::- Without Me by Eminem *Don't Call Yugi Wack ::- Who Said We're Wack by The Lonely Island *Yugi VS Jaden - BATTLE! ::- X by Xzibit ::- Prime Cut Miggity Mo Mack Daddy Jizza Bang Doggy﻿ Dog Dog by Cee Lo Green (as Prime Cut) ::- Business by Eminem ::- Hiphopopotamus vs. Rhymenoceros by Flight of the Conchords *Out There - Marik & Hank Ishtar ::- Out There from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame *LEATHER PANTS~! - Marik & Bakura ::- Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *PHARAOH'S THRONE~! - Yami Yugi & Bakura ::- Telephone by Lady Gaga & Beyoncé Category:Soundtrack listings